


A long hard night

by Pandigital



Series: The man who sold the world [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A long hard night

Damien was warm and content, letting his body float on the water as Dorian washed his body next to him, the cloth rubbing off the light sweat on his warm skin. Bull was in the room next door, setting up for their night. Dorian needed it. He had been talking to his father via letter and the last one that had come had made his teeth grind together. When they had gone out with Blackwall and faced down a dragon, he had been a ruthless in his spells. Damien never asked what was in those letters. Dorian never asked him what was in the letters he got. 

He had a feeling they were similar. Damien ducked under the water and wrung out his hair one last time, climbing out of the bathing pool. Dorian was not far behind. Bull had set up the room, and Damien knew that Dorian would not be able to boil on his thoughts for much longer. He went to bed and sat down with his damp skin, the silk material forming to him. He moved himself to the middle of the bed and opened his legs, placing a pillow between them. Dorian climbed into the bed and landed face first onto the bed, the pillow catching his head.

His hair was still damp and Damien began to run his fingers through the ebony strands to smooth them out. The room had been shut off from the fading light, the warm scented candles created a world just for them. Damien closed his eyes, and kept petting the smooth and clean hair under his hands. The door opened and shut and then the bed dipped. Bull traced his bottom lip with one large thumb and then Damien felt the soft velvet cloth being wrapped around his head, blocking his eyes. He knew that Bull would tie Dorian’s hands behind his back as he lie on his stomach. Then those rope would be tied around his legs to Dorian could not move and neither could Damien. 

The pillow was removed and Dorian was placed onto his semi-hard groin. Damien twitched as the hot air from his nose tickled his foreskin. He could feel the same velvet cloth that was on him as had been placed on Dorian. Bull traced his lip again and Damien shivered. Dorian began to nuzzle into his groin, drawing it to full attention. Bull opened his mouth and Damien began to suck on the fingers that had crept in. As he began to suck and twirl his tongue around the thick digits, Dorian began to lick his cock and Damien groaned. 

Tiny licks and nibbles along his thigh and then Dorian began to suck on the head. He kept on sucking on the rough fingers of Bull as Dorian sucked on him. Suddenly the warm heat of Dorian was pulled off of him. Damien let out a groan around the fingers. 

“Not yet, kadan. We have all night and I plan on making sure that the two of you look so debased that even Maraas will blush when she looks at you.” Bull growled out to them. Dorian gasped in air and then replied cheekily. 

“I’m sure she knows but is too polite to say it.” 

“Can we please get back to fucking?” Damien groaned as he moved his head up and away from those fingers in his mouth, “I want to get off sometime before I’m old and grey.” 

“I am old and grey.” Bull said and then Dorian gave a little gasp. Damien knew Bull had began to prep him. Dorian would go first and then him, as it had been for a time, “Just keep him in your mouth, Dorian. Try not to bite.” 

The warm mouth was back and Damien let his head fall back onto the pillows with a sigh as the heat stayed. Dorians tongue was on the underside of his shaft, the smooth and slick surface making it a heavenly pillow for the large vein on the underside of his cock. Dorian whimpered and moved his cock further down his mouth and Damien almost came as he felt his head hover near the end of his tongue, almost in his throat. When Bull began to fuck Dorian it did push his cock down into that sinful throat. Dorian had taken him like this before and Damine no longer wondered how he could do that. He just accepted that he could. As Bull fucked Dorian, making him deepthroat Damien, he kept on talking and asking questions. 

“Do you feel that, Dorian? Do you feel my heavy weight on your plump mage ass? Or maybe that’s not what is making you hot, huh? Maybe it’s Damien, the other pretty mage in my bed. I wish you would see him, Dorian, and him you. He looks like a vision of Heaven. All that white-blonde hair spread out like wings, his hands twisted into the sheets so they don’t grab your head and face fuck you into breathlessness.” 

Damien gasped, “I don’t want to pul-oh!-pull his -h-h- _ ha- _ hair!” 

“Don’t you? You want to be in charge for once. I can see it now. Dorian on his knees, letting you face fuck him deep and tight. And when you came he wouldn’t be able to taste it, you’d be shooting right down that pretty throat. Like how you want to do now but you can’t. You want to be needed and Dorian has needs you think outweigh your own.” 

Dorian moved his head and began to bob his head on his own, in time with Bull, and Damien did grab his hair, “Don’t!” 

“Let him. He love you. He wants you to.” 

“If I do then I won’t be able to-ah!” 

“Don’t bet on it,” Bull purred, “Once I’m done knotting, Dorian, I’ll make sure you get off again. If Dorian doesn’t first.” 

Damien groaned, his toes curling into the sheets and Dorian began to suck in gusto, and Bull began to pick up the pace. Once he pushed his knot in then Dorian would be stuck to him for at least and hour if not longer. Then it would be his turn. The feel of that knot pressed so deeply and so harshly on his prostate that it made him dizzy with the pleasure. Bull would lift them too, pressing the chest down deeply into the sheets, lifting their legs into the air to wrap around the under half of his ribs, one of his legs(the one with the bad knee) braced on the floor and the other on the bed, moving with slow but hard thrust. His lower stomach had been so bloated after a night of fucking that Abelas had asked him if he had eaten too much the night before. Maraas had shooed her away from the question but Damien had been red in the face the whole week. 

Bull grabbed him by his ankles and tugged him down until he was flat on his back, Dorian gagging on his rock hard cock, and then Dorian was moved into position. Dorian gave a tiny moan, the moan of a full man. Bull had just knotted him. Dorian was sucking on him and Damien couldn’t help it anymore. He grabbed those ebony locks, damp with sweat and smelling only faintly of soap, and rammed in, the tight fit of that throat almost painful. Dorian drank it all down and he let go, boneless. Dorian kept gulping, and it hurt on his abused dick. In the hour that Bull had Dorian his dick was hard once more and the ropes let go. 

Dorian was placed on the bed, and his velvet cloth was used to tie Damien’s hands together. He could feel Dorian playing with the ends of his hair, weak and taken care of by Bull. Bull lifted him up, his legs hanging on his large horns and he began to eat him out. Dorian moved his hair and tilted his head back to kiss him. Their tongues danced and twisted around each other. Bull opened him up and then Dorian let go so Bull could flip him and push in. Dorian played with his lips and Damien tried to catch those sinful fingers. Dorian wouldn’t let him and instead moved him closer and lower. 

Damien opened his mouth to suck at the cock that was more limp than hard. Damien brought it to full hardness and then he was fucked by both Dorian and Bull. He could let go. Bull grabbed his hair and pulled up. Damien groaned. Dorian came first and Damien drank his fill. Dorian gave him one last, long kiss before Bull lifted him up and slammed him down onto his knot. 

Damien almost wept. 

“Ride the Bull.” 

Damien did and he felt as Dorian began to rub his cock. Bull held him tightly by the hips. 

“You look stunning, amatus.” Dorian said breathlessly. 

“I bet you did too.” Damien gasped. When he came Bull was still hard and the knot was trapped the warm cum inside of him. Dorian took off the blindfold and rubbed at his eyes. 

“How do you feel?” Damien asked. 

Dorian kissed him, “Happy.” 


End file.
